Astra
Astra (アストラ - Asutora) is the younger brother of Ultraman Leo. He came to earth after learning that Leo had survived the destruction of their home planet Nebula L-77 and appeared several times in the series, assisting him several times when the odds were stacked against Leo. Powers/Abilities *'Ultra Double Flasher': With the help of Leo, Leo and Astra can fire a very powerful red beam of lightning together from their hands. Able to destroy several or powerful monsters. *'Color Timer Flash': Astra can use his color timer to create a large, flash of white light that can blind foes for a short time. *'Astra Kick': Performed just like Leo's version, Astra jumps 1,000 meters into the air and charges his foot with energy, striking his opponent with a powerful jumpkick, it can destroy monsters with one blow. *'Size Adjustment': Astra can change his size at will, ranging from microscopic sizes to 50 meters. *'Combustion': Astra can cause monsters to explode by shrinking down and flying through their digestive track. *'Judo': Like his brother, Astra is highly skilled in Martial Arts, able to perform suplexes, throws, chops, and flips. History Ultraman Leo The younger brother of Ultraman Leo , Astra came from the desert Nebula L77 of the Leo constellation. After the destruction of L77 by the Alien Magma, Leo, Astra, and Leo's pet monster Ron were the last survivors, but Leo thought he was the last of his kind. As Leo and Ron landed on Earth, Astra was captured and held prisoner by the Alien Magma until he was eventually rescued by Ultraman King. After King told him of Leo's surviv al, Astra headed for Earth and rescued his brother during a battle against Garon and Littre. Ever since Astra has saved Leo against several different aliens over the months that were too powerful for Leo to defeat himself. At one point Alien Babalou froze Astra in a special type of ice in space and took his identity as he stole the Ultra Key. After Ultraman King revealed Babalou for what he was Leo saved Astra from his icy imprisonment, defeated Babalou, gave back the Ultra Key, and the two brothers became the first Ultra Brothers that were born outside of Nebula M78. Astra continued to help Leo after helping him destroy the Saucer Monster, Hanglar. Ultraman Mebius Throughout the events of Ultraman Mebius, Astra is the least active of the Ultra Brothers. However he is present during the series finale, assisting his brother Leo is using the Ultra Double Flasher in destroying the coating that was surrounding the sun. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Legends the Movie Astra appeared in this film, watching over Ultraman Zero’s training with Ultraman Leo. When Seven’s eye slugger was sent as an S.O.S. Ultraman King sent Zero to the battle. Followed shortly by Leo and Astra. When they arrived Zero had already defeated Belial and blasted him in to a river of molten magma but no sooner had they arrived, the spirits of 100 monsters started to flow towards Belial and formed Beryudora. Leo and Astra then did their combo attack while every one else attack Beryudora on their own until Zero finished him off. Astra and Leo then returned to the Land of Light with the others. Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial Astra reappeared in this movie Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Other Heroes